como el agua y el aceite
by Anna Haruno
Summary: [Universo Alterno][Sasusaku y otras parejas]Ellos son simple y completamente diferentes.El,es genial,ella,es normal.Ella,lo admira,el ni la pela.Pero asi como los polos opuestos se atraen,ellos dos se fueron atrayendo el uno al otro sin darse cuenta.
1. La locura unicamente ha dado inicio

Hola chicos, aki me presento con un fic de Naruto y cia. Este es uno de los primeros que escribo así ke no sean tan duros conmigo si algo no les gusta. Este es un UA basicamente es otro universo escolar XD pro nada les kita leer XD asi ke sin mas mjor ya no digo nada o m van a kerer linchar

**Notas:** el fic esta escrito pensando en los personajes de Naruto como si estuvieran en Shippuedden(no se si me di a entender, por si no los personajes tienen la misma edad y apariencia que tienen en Shippuedden).

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, la historia y personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto yo los uso sin ningún fin de lucro.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Co****mo el agua y el aceite.**

**Prólogo.**

Él, el chico más guau de toda la escuela, alto, de tez bronceada, de cuerpo envidiable, cabello negro como la noche y ojos negros, profundos como el mar. Actitud fría incluso arrogante, siempre confiado, inteligente, de pocas palabras, bueno en los deportes y heredero de una de las familias más poderosas de todo el país. De escasos amigos, pues la gente sólo se le acerca por interés, además es desconfiado por este hecho. Las chicas mueren por él y los chicos mueren por ser como él. Y así, con estas palabras es como se describiría a Uchiha Sasuke, una persona a la que se le ama o a la que se le odia dado que se le considera el chico perfecto.

Ella, una chica como cualquier otra, de belleza no envidiable y de cuerpo igual. De piel blanca, ojos color jade y un inusual cabello rosa. Hija de uno de los doctores más respetados dentro de la comunidad médica. Siempre alegre, algo susceptible aunque no lo demuestre, confiada en su inteligencia, la mejor de la clase. De carácter fuerte, pero accesible, sincera a lo bruto y una amiga de corazón. Desea estudiar medicina como su padre, aunque ya está instruida en primeros auxilios, es médica por naturaleza. Así es como se describiría a Haruno Sakura, una chica sencilla que es querida por sus amigos y pasada por alto por las demás personas.

Ambos estudiantes de la Escuela Preparatoria de Konoha, cursan el mismo año en salones separados. Ambos los mejores de sus respectivas clases, apreciados por sus maestros y buscados por sus compañeros, él más que ella. Ambos con grandes ambiciones y brillantes futuros. Él, ser la cabeza de su familia y por lo tanto de los negocios familiares. Ella, graduarse en medicina con las mejores notas para superar a su padre, para así algún día tener su propio hospital.

Así es como viven sus vidas, se levantan por la mañana, van a la escuela, atienden las clases, salen al descanso, él escapa de sus fans, ella platica con sus amigos, regresan a clases, salen de la escuela y cada uno se dedica a sus asuntos.

Se podría decir que es lo único que les une, no obstante, ninguno de ellos se conoce, sólo se han visto en un número contado de ocasiones que no llega a diez. Saben de la existencia del otro mas no les interesa establecer relación alguna pues a él se le hace algo innecesario y a ella, ella sabe que por mucho que le guste, él jamás se fijaría en ella. Todo transcurre como siempre en sus vidas hasta que una noticia un tanto impactante cambia el rumbo de las cosas…

**Cap 1.-La locura únicamente a dado inicio. **

Todo en ese mañana era perfectamente normal para la hija del prestigiado doctor Haruno. Se levantó a penas escuchó el despertador, se duchó, se puso el uniforme, se arregló, bajo a hacer el desayuno, lo comió con su padre, subió a lavarse los dientes, recoger su mochila y arreglar los últimos detalles para irse a la escuela. Sí, todo era normal hasta que llegó al colegio.

Una bola de reporteros y alumnos se apretujaba a la entrada de éste queriendo pasar primero y entre aventones, empujones y uno que otro pisotón, la chica logró ingresar en el colegio. Retomando la respiración buscó a su amiga de la infancia que hasta ese momento siempre había estado a su lado para apoyarla en todo, en las buenas y en las malas. Ella había sido la única que seguía a su lado después de la muerte de su madre muchos años atrás, todos los demás simple y sencillamente la habían abandonado, por suerte, al entrar a secundaría, había hecho nuevos amigos que le habían demostrado que la apreciaban tanto como lo hacia Ino.

En cuanto la encontró rápidamente se fue con ella y trato de averiguar el por qué de semejante escándalo, pero su amiga estaba igual que ella, sin idea alguna de que podría estar causando algo así. Lo único que se les ocurrió a las chicas era que tenía algo que ver con el apuesto Uchiha, ya que siempre que algo tenía que ver con él, la escuela se volvía una locura, como estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

- Ah – suspiró la pelirosada – Me pregunto qué pasará ahora con Sasuke- kun para que se arme semejante alboroto – soltó la chica con pesadez y con cierto fastidio.

- Seguramente es algo grande, es la primera vez que los medios están así de locos – Ino miró de soslayo al grupo que se arremolinaba en la entrada del colegio, por alguna extraña razón ahí se encontraban más medios de comunicación que de costumbre – Algo realmente grande debe de estar pasando.

- ¡Hey Ino, Sakura! – dentro de una de las masas formada por alumnos (éstas se formaban cada vez que algo así ocurría) aparecieron un par de chonguitos que poco a poco se acercaban a una posible salida.

- ¡Chotto mate, Ten Ten! Vas muy rápido - una segunda voz broto de la gran masa formada por alumnos y uno que otro profesor, haciendo que el par de chonguitos se parara.

- ¡Nee, hayaku Sai! Eres demasiado lento – la chica volvía a moverse y pocos segundos después salía de la masa de alumnos con un poco de esfuerzo. Se paró un instante, jaló aire y corrió hacia el par de amigas seguida de un agotado Sai. Ambos eran amigos de Sakura desde la secundaria.

- ¡Ten Ten, Sai! – saludó feliz la peli rosada a sus recién llegados amigos.

- Hola chicos – saludó Ino sin tanto ánimo como su amiga – Vaya alboroto ¿no?

- Si, de eso mismo les quería hablar – ambas chicas intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y voltearon a ver a la chica de los chonguitos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir¿Acaso sabes la razón de semejante alboroto? – Ten Ten sonrió con picardía y asintió.

- ¡Entonces qué estás esperando para decírnoslo! – se exaltó Ino ante la afirmación de su amiga.

- Ya voy, ya voy, Neji- kun me lo acaba de decir ¿Ne Sai?

- Hai hai.

- Entonces ¡habla de una vez por todas!

- Pues resulta ser que el chico Uchiha está a punto de comprometerse con Hina- chan – Sakura e Ino se quedaron atónitas, esa si que era un noticia grande.

- Espera un momento¿cuándo dices Hina- chan te refieres a Hyuuga Hinata la heredera de la familia Hyuuga? – preguntó Ino deseando no saber la respuesta.

- Sí, a ella misma. Se los dije, Neji- kun me lo acaba de decir.

- Y ¿se puede saber cuál es tu relación con el primo de Hinata- sama? – preguntó Sakura con sospechosa inocencia en los ojos.

- ¿He?...pues…bueno…yo…él…nosotros…eto…jejeje – balbuceó la chica un tanto nerviosa tratando de evitar que sus amigas notaran el leve sonrojo que aparecía en esos instantes en sus mejillas.

- Están saliendo – reveló Sai de la misma manera en la que uno dice la hora o el clima. Al instante Sakura e Ino voltearon a ver a la aludida con miradas de triunfo.

- Así que después de todo Neji- kun y Ten Ten- chan sí se gustan – se burló Ino causando la risa de la peli rosada.

- Buf, yo nunca dije que él no me gustara.

- Pero tampoco lo afirmabas – intervino por fin el único chico presente.

- Sai, no ayudes – la chica le dedicó una mirada asesina. Pasados unos momentos todos rieron al unísono, esos, eran los momentos que ellos más apreciaban.

- Por cierto ¿han visto al baka de Naruto? – preguntó Sakura al pararse de reír, después de todo ese baka era el único amigo conocido del causante de todo ese alboroto y al mismo tiempo era parte del grupo ahí presente.

- No – respondieron todos tratando de recuperarse después de haber reído tanto.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, el cual fue roto por gritos de alumnos, maestros y reporteros además de sonidos de cámaras tomando fotos y una que otra petición de despejar el paso. Guiados por la curiosidad el grupo de amigos se acercó a una distancia prudente de la gran masa de personas que se aglomeraba en la entrada del colegio porque al fin, Sasuke Uchiha había llegado.

Los reporteros no tardaron en lanzar preguntas que el chico se limitaba a contestar con su silencio pues éstas serían contestadas más tarde ese mismo día. Caminaba sorteando a los reporteros y a los curiosos que ahí se encontraban mientras trataba de no escuchar las molestas preguntas que le lanzaban. "¿Es verdad que se le ha comprometido con la hija heredera de los Hyuuga?" "¿Qué piensa al respecto?" "¿Eso afecta en algo su relación con sus padres?" "¿Consiente usted esa decisión?"

Harto ya de tantas tonterías el chico contestó a todas y cada una de ellas con una sola frase, que más bien, parecía una noticia. Esa noche se darían a conocer todos los detalles de aquel rumor en el salón de eventos del hotel Kage y así pidió que lo dejaran de fastidiar puesto que llegaría tarde a clases.

Tales palabras hicieron recordar a la peli- rosada las palabras que su padre le había dicho esa mañana antes de salir de su casa. Le había pedido de favor que esa día llegara temprano a casa ya que en la noche ambos tendrían que asistir a un evento de cierta importancia. Tal petición carecía de sentido en ese momento pero ahora que había sucedido todo ese alboroto empezaba a cobrar sentido.

Si el rumor antes escuchado era cierto, esa se convertiría en una gran oportunidad para la chica y para su padre, ya que éste servía como médico familiar a los Hyuuga por recomendación de Tsunade- sama, sensei de éste y madre sustituta de Sakura. Si no hubiera sido por ella, su padre jamás habría logrado el reconocimiento del que gozaba hoy en día.

Ella había sido quien le diera su apoyo en todas y cada una de sus investigaciones que valieran la pena apoyar, siendo muchas de ellas grandes éxitos. Gracias a ellos la medicina había tenido grandes avances en los últimos años, además, después de la muerte de la madre de Sakura ella había cuidado de Sakura como si fuera su propia hija.

**Fin del cap 1**

Hum, pues esto es el inico de esta historia. Y si se preguntan el x ke junte prologo con cap 1 es muy facil, pues como el prologo no es muy largo decidi juntarlo con el cap 1 y asi "ahorrar" espacio XD

bueno pues...la vdd no c m ocurre ke dcirles mas ke no sean malos y djen reviews nada les cuesta pikr el botnocito de "GO" XD y escribr aunke sea algo asi como "esta feo tu fic" XD ke c yo no exigo mucho solo su opinion asi sea expresada en una palabra y eto...mjor m voy x ke presiento ke ya van a venir a correrm d aki ¬¬ XD jajajaja!!!!!!!

mata ne!!!!!!


	2. El primer acercamiento

jojojo!!!! despues de un buen rato d desaparecerm he regresado con el segundo cap. pero pues, ya saben, con los examnes pues namas no podia escribir nada T.T pero psss ya lso termine asi ke para festejar les traigo el cap.2 de este fic jojojo oOo

**Disclaimer: **Naruto NO me pertenece, la historia y personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto yo los uso sin ningún fin de lucro.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

**Co****mo el agua y el aceite.**

**Cap. 2.- El primer acercamiento. **

La campana de inicio de clases resonó por todo el patio escolar anunciando a los alumnos que debían dejar de inmediato el lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivos salones de clase. El día pasó como se esperaba que pasara: los alumnos cuchicheaban entre sí, cada vez que podían, acerca de la noticia del día, los maestros constantemente perdían la paciencia tratando de callar a la clase y Sasuke se limitaba a guarda silencio cada vez que alguien le preguntaba acerca de ese tema.

Sí, el día era normal para todos. Ya era costumbre que cada vez que algo relacionado con el chico Uchiha sucediese la escuela se convirtiese en un mar de rumores insoportable para maestros, algunos alumnos y Sasuke, quien encontraba su único alivio en su único amigo, Naruto, y ese día no era la excepción. Para suerte del moreno ambos asistían al mismo salón de clases por lo cual no le era tan difícil evadir a las personas y en los recesos le bastaba con pedirle al baka que lo acompañara a donde fuera.

Ese día, en el receso largo, ambos desaparecieron detrás del gimnasio después de pasar a la cafetería por los alimentos de esa vez. Ya estando en paz, Sasuke le confesó a Naruto lo nervioso que lo ponía el dichoso compromiso y como se sentía al respecto, pues aquel no era algo fácil de manejar. Naruto le escuchaba atentamente sin emitir comentario alguno a menos que fuera necesario y a los pocos minutos el Uchiha había terminado.

- No sé de qué te quejas si te vas a casar con Hina- chan si es muy linda.

- Mph, como si sólo fuera eso.

- Oh, vamos hombre, como si fuese a ser ASÍ de difícil. Todas las chicas mueren por ti.

- Mph, dilo cuando sepas que es eso – Naruto se quedó frío al escuchar estas palabras.

- Que cruel, ni siquiera Sakura- chan…

- ¡Naruto! – el aludido fue interrumpido por la llegada repentina de la peli-rosada .

- Hablando de la reina de Roma - Sasuke volteó a otro lado.

- Sa, Sakura- chan – Naruto se sonrojó levemente. Se sentía atraído por la chica desde hacia algún tiempo – ¿Na, nani?

- Uf, por fin te encontré, te quería preguntar…oh, no sabía que estabas acompañado – dijo la chica al notar la presencia del Uchiha sonrojándose levemente – Bueno, creo que mejor te pregunto después.

- N, No, no, no Sa, Sakura- chan, puedes preguntarme ahorita – dijo insistente Naruto.

- De, demo, Naruto – la chica desvió la mirada del rubio al peli-negro dos veces y su sonrojo se acento entonces Naruto entendió de que se trataba…

- Sa, Sakura- chan – la tristeza invadió un poco a Naruto y se acercó a la chica.

- Mph – fue todo lo que expresó Sasuke ante la situación de la cual estaba casi 100 seguro que se trataba sobre él.

- Me lo puedes decir en secreto, y es mejor que me lo digas ahora porque lo más seguro es que no nos volvamos a ver en todo el día – Naruto usó un tono de voz muy sutil para que sólo Sakura lo escuchara. Ésta se acercó a la oreja del chico y le habló en secreto. Las pupilas del chico se contrajeron en sorpresa y cuando ella acabó de hablar la miró sorprendido y luego le contestó de igual forma.

- Ah, bueno, entonces, nos vemos luego – se despidió la chica con cierto tono de decepción en su voz.

- Hai – se despidió Naruto igual y luego regresó con el Uchiha – Ah, Sakura- chan.

- ¿Por qué no le dices ya lo que sientes? – soltó un tanto harto Sasuke.

- Porque…a Sakura- chan le gusta otra persona y a mi sólo me ve como su mejor amigo – el chico se notaba deprimido .

- Mph, como sea¿qué quería?

- Ah, invitarme esta noche a la "gran fiesta."

- ¿Y a ella quién la invitó?

- Su papá – contesto cortante Naruto

- ¿Y a él, quién lo invitó?

- Tsunade- obachan.

- ¿Esa vieja¿Y a ella quién…?

- La familia Hyuuga¿qué no sabes nada de tu futura esposa? Dattebayo.

- No.

- Baka.

- Usuronkatachi.

- Ah, estoy deprimido.

- Mph.

Y así, terminó el descanso para los dos jóvenes, quienes, resignado uno y el otro deprimido, regresaron a su salón. Las clases continuaron como se esperaba que se hiciera, todos prestando más atención al Uchiha que al maestro en sí mismo. Tocó el timbre de salida y los pasillos se llenaban de alumnos curiosos que seguían a Sasuke con la mirada y cuchicheaban entre ellos y uno que otro lanzaba al aire, mientras Sasuke iba pasando oportunamente, la pregunta de si sí era cierto el rumor que corría ese día por la escuela.

En este ambiente era prácticamente imposible encontrar a alguien o simplemente dirigirse a las escaleras para salir del edificio, y así, como pudo, Sakura logró llegar al vestíbulo del edificio donde, una vez que encontró a Sai, lo invitó a la fiesta que se llevaría acabo esa noche para luego despedirse e irse corriendo a su casa.

Al llegar, tanto su padre como Tsunade ya se encontraban ahí. Los saludo a ambos, comió y se preparó para esa noche. Tomó un largo baño refrescante, se peino y se cambió a un hermoso vestido rojo de falda corta y escote no muy profundo. Espero a que su padre y Tsunade estuvieran listos para que los tres marcharan a la fiesta.

De camino al lugar donde se celebraría, Tsunade advirtió a Sakura que muchos cambios estaban a punto de llegar a su vida y a la de su padre, pues ahora Sakura sería como la enfermera personal de Hinata. De esto poco o nada entendió la peli- rosada ya que no encontraba sentido a estas palabras pues aunque Hinata se convirtiera en la prometida de Sasuke eso no significaba que ella tuviera que cambiarse al colegio donde ambos estudiaban.

Decidiendo no pensar en eso, la chica les comentó a quienes había invitado. Ninguno se sorprendió de Ino pero Sai era otro cuento y la razón era sencilla de explicar. La familia de Sai era reconocida por ser grandes pintores sin embargo últimamente se sabía que había problemas entre ellos, incluso su renombre había caído hasta ser casi nulo. No obstante dentro de todo eso, Sai demostraba ser ya uno de los pocos miembros de la familia que se interesaba por compartir su arte y no su egocentrismo. Ante un panorama así, su familia no era muy bien vista en el ambiente de la gente de la alta sociedad, ámbito donde se movían las familias Hyuuga, Uchiha y próximamente también los Haruno.

**Fin del cap 2**

Jojojojo, see, x fin sakura y sasuke tienen un acercamiento, nada serio pero, al fin y al cabo, es un acercamiento!!!! Jojojo pro a estos dos todavia les falta mucho!!!!! jajaja

Y a todos aquellos que ksi c m infartan al leer ke hinata esta comprometida con sasuke, tranquilos, es mero pretexto pro psss, si, si va a haber sasuhina, el fic asi lo rekiere, pero espero ke sea leve.

Gracias a todos los ke dejaron revies la vez pasada y psss sigan leyendo. En cuanto al cap. 3 este esta en proceso de ser escrito y la vdd no c para cuando lo tenga listo XD, la idea ya la tengo pero psss la tengo ke escribir XD

Y ya saben djen reviews nada les cuesta pikr el botnocito de "GO" XD no sean flojos!!!

mata ne!!!!!!


End file.
